


too pure.

by wowjoki



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, little drabble i thot was cute, reader and 2D are fuckin yeah but there's no actual talk about what they were doing, this was dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowjoki/pseuds/wowjoki
Summary: in which lead singer of the band gorillaz feels bad for wanting to take reader's virginity





	too pure.

**Author's Note:**

> look out for more Drabble

" 'm sorry, luv. I jus' can't do i'." In a quick motion he tore himself off of her and sat at the edge of the bed they both shared. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't ashamed. But not of her, of course. But because of himself. 

It was evident how much his partner had wanted this. The way she continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, encouraging him to proceed and fulfill the deed. The scratching on his back as she forced him closer.

They had been together for over 4 months and nothing too serious had occurred in their sex life to hail it as a milestone. Just the usual foreplay; going down on each other, snogging and all. 

Yet it wasn't as if he wasn't enjoying her company. Thought it was a cliché, but he did consider her a drug to him. And man was he giving in to that addiction. 

"Somefin wrong, 'D?" 

Oh, he was really growing on her. Her accent was catching up to him. Made him love her more. 

He turned back and glanced at her pouting lip for a bit just before taking interest in the wall behind her. "Is jus', I don't wanna– yew know," he nodded his head towards her crotch. His eyes glued themselves onto her as she held her legs up to her chest to rest her head on her knees. 

He exhaled a breath he was holding in and just blinked as he collected his thoughts. Staring down away from the bed and at the floor in front of him, he confessed what was holding him back.

"You're jus' so pure, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> unedited,, im quite sorry im lazy


End file.
